kami_nichifandomcom-20200215-history
Contribution Guideline
Hi, and welcome to the Love Live! Wiki, a wiki dedicated to storing and naintaining all information about Love Live! This page is here to help people who are unsure how they can help expand this wiki. There are multiple ways people can help including but not limited to: *Creating an account *Adding to articles *Adding pictures *Adding articles to a category *Creating/editing templates *Rollbacking and vandal busting *Translating songs *Formatting articles *Tidying up articles All of these things are common to most anime wikis, but this page will create a guide for each of these. But before editing an articles please check out the wiki rules. Now let's go on to how to do all the above mentioned things, one by one. Creating An Account Some pages will only be able to be edited by registered users, so creating an account is handy (your ip also won't be on public display). You can create an account by pressing the button on the top right hand corner or by clicking this link: Sign Up. Also, by creating account, you're eligible to join, request and visits most of the Wikia Community features, as well as to make yourself a candidate for any wikia's Officer. By registering, you also able to create your own wikia. Guidelines To Contribute Adding To Articles You can add to any article by clicking the "Edit" button next to the article's name. Once you do that it will take you to an edit page where you can add or remove information accordingly. Some of the things you can do to add to an article: *Write summaries for episodes *Add information to character pages *Add valid information to songs and other pages ''WARNING: Do not add false or inappropriate things. Do not remove any valid information that already existed before or the mighty ban hammer shall smite you with the power of a thousand suns.'' Creating Articles Know something about Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi that isn't on this wiki? Well create a page for it! But before creating a page make sure that you want to add something that this wiki would benefit from. To create a page, click the drop-down "contribute" button to the top-right of the page and select "add a page". After doing this a box will appear asking you to add a title and choose a format. Make sure the title is exactly what you want it to be, as this is appear as the page name and is case sensitive! For the format normally you should choose blank, as this wiki has our own formatting that we use for most types of pages. Read on to see a list of our official formats. Adding/Uploading Pictures Uploading Pictures To upload a picture press the "Add a photo" button in the picture section or while editing an article press the add a picture button on the bar at the top or in the "add features and media box". Adding a picture To add a picture to an articles press the add a picture button on the bar at the top or the add features and media box while in edit mode. You can also press the add photo button at the bottom of a gallery. Notes on Uploading/Adding Pictures *When uploading a picture please make sure it is appropriately names according to what it's a picture of, do not enter randomized name. *Please only upload picture that will be used in articles or on your own page. *Please only add pictures to articles where appropriate. If you want to add lots of images into a page, please put them in a slideshow for better viewing. *Episode's Image Gallery are limited to Admins and approved user for edits. Any editors that want to request their uploaded pictures to be put inside the Gallery, please contact the Administrator by giving their file links. *'STRICTLY NO FANART IN ARTICLES'. Any uploaded fanart is ONLY allowed to be posted in your own profile page or user blog and in Off-Topic Discussion in the forum. All uploaded fanart also need to be tagged in Category:Fanart Pictures. Any fanarts that violate this point will be deleted from the wikia. Adding Articles to a Category Categories are important on the wiki to make it easy to navigate around. You can add an article to a category by pressing the edit button then going down to the "add category" box then typing Category: You can find a list of categories here: Note: '''When adding a category make sure you type it exactly the same as the category name and it is case sensitive! Editing/Creating Templates This is for people who know how to code templates. A list of templates can be found . To create a template just make a page called Template: . If you make a template for public use please document it, and ask for approval before posting. Before editing any existing templates please ask an admin. : For more detailed information and regulation about Template, please refer to this rule page about templates. Rollbacks and Vandal Busting If you see any vandalism go to the edit details section on the vandalism edit and press the undo button next to the user's name. This will bring you to and undo edit page, check that no useful information is being undone then publish the edit. Next go to the Vandal Report Forum and follow the steps to report the user. This will alert admins to any vandals that need to be ban hammered. Song Lyrics If any of you have knowledge or ability to write down any lyrics of any songs that being sung, either from the anime or from the albums, please contribute them to us. Also, if you know Japanese and are willing to help translate song lyrics, go to the song page and there should be a link to stream and listen to the song then right down lyrics and translations in the box provided below the video. Formatting Articles You can format articles with templates, headings and subheadings. You can add headings and subheadings while in edit mode like this: Level 2 Headings Level 3 Headings Level 4 Headings Level 5 Headings =Level 6 Headings = ''Note:' Level 1 Heading is used in pages as the page titles so it is not included here, as well as on editing. As for adding a templates, please do contact the Admin for some consulting first, especially when your template will affect this wikia globally. This also goes on reformatting a page. Offical Formats Official formats are formats that should be followed on certain page types. List of Official Formats *Character pages - example of this formatting can be found here: Ai Astin *Songs - example of this formatting can be found here: Birth *For List of Episode, we have List of Episodes page, but please do not change any of the formatting here, just add any new and necessary informations. The reformatting rights for this page is on the Admins. Tidying Up Articles You can do this by making sure every sentence makes sense, has proper grammar and is where it's supposed to be. Make sure everything is linked and everything is spelt right. We prefer past tenses for the episode summary, while we prefer to use present tense while describing things and/or characters. Question and Admin Corner In the guideline above, there are some points that you are asked to consult with the Admins before doing the edits. For that purpose, we provide the list of active officers for this wikia here, as well as their major role in this wikis. For further details about each post jobs, please refer to this page. Name typed in bold is the head of each role, except for staffs, which all will be typed in bold. Sometimes, our wikia will open an enrolment for officers when we need extra hand on handling this wikia. For that purpose, we already prepared a board for enrolment, which can be accessed by clicking this link. Wikia Staffs and VSTF Members People who are listed here are considered as "elite beings" all over the wikis and they have highest rights in all existing wikia, even from the Local Bureaucrats. These person will not directly involved with the wikia, and only will be contacted when there is problems involving the Administator anfd Bureaucrats, as well as the high-class technical issues. Here's the list of current active Staffs and VSTF Members as editor in this wikia: #'Gcheung28' (Staff) Bureaucrats Bureaucrats is like the Chiefs in companies. They hold the rights to decide anything in the final decision. Each of their decisions are final, and will be executed immediately. However, their decision still can be criticised when it affect negatively to the community, by accessing the this forum. Bureaucrats also have power to appoint any eligible users as fellow Bureaucrats or Administrator, as well as they also have the Administrator rights. Here's the list of current Bureaucrats: #'Ethrundr' (Founder) Administrators Administrators is the Manager of a Wikia. They handles most common technical things, such as Page Formatting, Designing the Wikia, User Rights Management, Rules, User Request Handling, Templates Formatting, etc. While the Administrator's rights is slightly lower than Bureaucrats, most time they will be the one who takes decision for the wikia. However, when the decision they should take will affect the entire community, they are required to consult with Bureaucrats beforehand. There is one special position in this role, called as "Second Administrator". Any member got this level of power will act as the second-in-command in this wikia, under the Bureaucrats. While there is no online Bureaucrats or Head Administrator, their power is the highest and they have power to take final decision on issues appear at that time. Here's the list of current Administrators: #'Ethrundr ' #XGlass Reflection (Temporary Admin) #Insanemaster (Temporary Admin) #MyProjectAlicization (Temporary Admin) Wikia Designer (Special Role) Theme Designer are special position offered to a certain qualified user, to manage and modify the wikia appearances. They will got full admin rights to do the Wikia Designing, but they have to consult with any active full-fledged Administrator upon managing any users. There are two sub-position of Wikia Designer: Theme Modifier and Badge Modifier'. Here's the list of current Theme Designer #Insanemaster (Theme Modifier) #MyProjectAlicization (Badge Modifier) Forum Administrator Forum Administrator acted as helpers to the Administrator, help them managing the forum feature, as well as the users. They will have full rights on managing all threads in the forum, but upon managing users they should contact the Administrator. In case there is no Administrator around, they must provide a valid reasoning upon moderating an user. Here's the list of current Forum Administrators: #'Insanemaster' #Ethrundr #MyProjectAlicization #XGlass Reflection Moderators Moderators are Administrator's extended hand, to help them manage the Wikia Chat Feature and Forum Feature. While they don't have the rights of an Administrator, their opinion rest higher than other editors, especially for their field of rights. Moderators have the right to ban someone from using the Chat Features, when someone is violating the rules. Here's the list of current Moderators: #'Ethrundr' #Insanemaster #MyProjectAlicization Authorized Rollbackers While they last in the bottom of the "Pyramid of Power" in the Wikia, they still have the rights, at least to revert any edits that violates the rules. However, their status is not higher than any other contributors, and thus they are simply "Editors with extra rights". Here's the list of current authorized Rollbacker: #'Ethrundr' #Insanemaster #MyProjectAlicization Project Supervisor Project Supervisor usually appointed from any active Moderators or Administrator, but it is possible that any senior member appointed for this position. Their privileges, excluding from other privileges they got from other officer position in this wikia, is to moderate the specific project they are supervising. They have power to revoke any action taken or impose an action to be done by the Project Head or Members on every project they supervised, include member inviting and announcing a project into exclusive "Upon Invitation Only" projects. Here's the list of current Project Supervisors: #Ethrundr Supervisor of Badge Modification Project. Project Heads Project Heads are a position exclusive to this wikia, which they stand equally to an Authorized Rollbakcer, ''but without any special rights, except to determine page formatting for each page that in their project. When a page are included in more than one project, all respective Project Heads need to consult to admin assigned to their project as supervisor. Project Head responsibilities is to make a project fulfill the requirements that have been preset before by an admin. Project Head also have special privileges towards their project, which they have power to demote, promote, invite and kick any project member, include themselves, from the membership list, with appropriate reasoning. However, project supervisor has power surpassing this privilege, which they are able to revoke any action performed by the project Heads. Here's the list of those who are currently being appointed as Project Head, beside Administrators: #MyProjectAlicization Head of '''Badge Modification' Project. Project Members Lies at the bottom, Project Members simply are editors that being enlisted to a specific projects. Any member can join all open projects they able to handle, but on a "limited" or "priotiry" projects, an editor must receive either invitation from the Project Head, Project Supervisor or any Local Officer, or being reccomended by a fellow Project Member. There is no limitataion on how many an editor may take projects, as long as they can keep the work equally towards all project they handle. When comes to a discussion about specific topic under a project, Project Member's opinion and suggestion will lies higher than editors outside the project, as they directly involve the problem being discussed. In other things, their right are similar to all other editors. Category:Editor Guidelines Category:Browse